<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a Show by Lucade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144914">Just a Show</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucade/pseuds/Lucade'>Lucade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Pro-Bending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucade/pseuds/Lucade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sabo, Ace and Luffy, having learn bending by themselves, ended up in the demonstration show at the begining of the pro-bending tournament ?</p><p>Warning : English is not my first language.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hella1975/gifts">hella1975</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is part of a bigger plot I have not written yet.<br/>This explains why the begining looks like it's missing something and the end like it could continue.<br/>However it still works as a stand alone.</p><p>Disclaimer : I own only the plot. Do not take it without my consent. Thanks.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After this presentation, silence came down upon the stadium. Marco bent forward to see closer. </p><p>The first to go was Luffy. In a move which could have been anything but martial art for bending, he made all of the discs fly through the air before stopping them all over the available space. From his place, Marco could see that even if the positions were random, there were none above the public and at least 7, maybe 8, feet between each of them.</p><p>Like everyone, Marco thought Ace was going to blew them up since he began to raise his hands and Sabo had yet to move (meanwhile, Luffy was literally bouncing everywhere, the perfect imitation of an airbender while <i>still keeping the discs in the air</i>). But what the fire bender did was both unexpected and beautiful.<br/>
It would also have been considered impossible if Marco’s signature move was not similar yet different. The similarity laid in the fact they both produce fire on their skins without a move being needed or burning themselves. But where Marco enhanced the power and shaped the flames to make them look like wings along his arms, it was all of Ace’s hands that seemed to have turned into the element.<br/>
Slowly, little balls of light began to form and detached themselves from the fire before hovering around the benders. When their number reached the one of the discs, Ace made a large movement with each arm and all of them went to place themselves into the hole in the center of the discs.</p><p>Finally came Sabo.<br/>
For the first time since the beginning, something similar to bending moves was used. The blond began to spin on himself with big waves of his arm before suddenly stopping while raising them. A thin sheet of water raised from the pool going from the bottom to the roof, effectively separating the public from the arena.<br/>
Nonetheless they could see through it as perfectly as through a window. Next to him, Marco could see Thatch reaching and lightly caressing the one in front of them. He could understand the curiosity. </p><p>Since each of the boys, because that was what they were, had shown what they could do, the demonstration should have been finished. Yet Marco could not stop thinking it was just the beginning. Less than a second later, he was proved right.</p><p>Sabo still had an arm raised, the other resting at his side.</p><p>Ace still had both hands opened and on fire, but he had brought them back to the position they were while creating the fireflies. They were slightly raised in front of him.</p><p>Luffy was still going from one place to the other, nothing signalling he was the one bending the earth token around them.</p><p>And suddenly, as soon as Sabo finished the screens, his last jump made him land between his brothers where he went still.</p><p>Ace took one step forward and at the same time the two others ducked to the ground, he closed his hands. The innocents and beautiful looking lights exploded powerfully. Marco jumped into a standing position, surprised. When the smoke began to clear, he sat back down his worries cleared : Sabo had ruled on his back, one arm still raised and a bubble surrounding them. Of the discs there was no traces except a brown hinge in the air behind the water shields, because that was what they were.</p><p>As the dust began to follow the natural law of gravity, Luffy went back on his feet with a light jump and began to do the exact same spin as Sabo had used. Marco blinked. He did not know who taught them but something was very wrong with the way they bent.<br/>
The kind of wrong he would love to learn.</p><p>While Sabo took back a normal position, each of the shields going back to its own place with the movement (or more exactly <i>the lack of !</i>), and went to stand beside Ace whom had stepped back, Luffy, still incarnating a ballet dancer, began to assemble all the dust into some kind of pillar, standing slightly off the center of the room. He slowly put his arms away from each other before he brought them back with force in front of him, without them touching.<br/>
In front of them, as if it was as easy as breathing, he had just rebuilt one of the disc. He sent it back to its place without even looking, before glancing up toward the rest of the pilar. He frowned and looked toward his brothers.</p><p>Marco could recognise the act of a silent discussion happening between family members. After all, he had a lot of training with it at home. That’s why he could translate Sabo answer by ‘Be my guest’. Or it could also be ‘Do as you want’. Ace didn’t move, his bright colored hat still hiding his eyes. Thinking about it, Marco had yet to see his upper face since he had kept it low during all of the presentation.</p><p>Luffy grinned. His smile was even wider than the previous times, if such a thing was possible : his face was literally split in two. </p><p>He turned back to the dust with a lot more enthusiasm, and did the same move again. Just. A little more violently. If that was even possible...<br/>
One moment, his arms where horizontally stretched on each side of him, the next, his hands were barely one inch apart. </p><p>Even with his experience, Marco had not seen the movement, just a blur. A quick glance toward his brothers proved him he was not the only one. The result was mesmerizing : in front of the kid, there was no more dust.</p><p>He went back to his brothers, while all of the now reconstructed discs went nonchalantly back to their emplacement, once again without him looking or doing a flick of the hand. He just began to chat the two older boys’ ears off, without a care in the world.</p><p>Without looking back toward the public which was giving them a standing ovation, the three boys left the room, the youngest still chatting, after having put back his straw hat on top of his head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked it, go thanks hella1975 who asked for it to be posted.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>